darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Zom-B Clans
Zom-B Clans is the eight installment in the Zom-B series. Background Story B and the others charge the KKk’ers they are distraught by this and don’t mount a proper defence, those humans who fought back and were rounded up use the chaos to their advantages to join the fight. B charges owl man but he puts her in a mental hold, forcing her to drop her gun and kneel. He makes his dog Sakarias threaten her. Then he goes to leave, three trucks full of capture non-whites and a jeep speed off. Knowing Vinyl is aboard, she races after it and is joined by Jakob and Carl. Carl jumps towards one of the trucks and makes it crash, then the gate is lifted and the zombies are let in adding to the chaos, B jumps on one of the leaving trucks and hold one for minutes as it races away from the compound. As she gets off the is cornered by Owl Man, the driver and Dan-Dan the child killer. Dan-Dan wants to kill her but Owl Man says B must live and Dowling would disapprove of her killing. They argue allowing Rage who was left outside of the gate to ambush them and put Dan-Dan in a chokehold. With Dan-Dan a captive they negotiate, Dan-Dan will be set free by them in exchange for Vinyl and the others. They agree and make their way back to New Kirkham and Rage communicates with those inside and they are allowed to enter through one of the tunnels. With some great loses the Angels and the ones who resisted the KKk’ers have retaken the compound from them, the reviveds and the collaborators. Whom they have hung from streetlamps and upstairs windows. They however haven’t decided yet what to do with the passive people. Those whom just cowered or didn’t get involved or even cheered on the goings on. After some discussion the mayor has them vote on the fate of the children and the children are spared and taken from their parents, then she lays down three options, execution, exile and co-existence within the compound. They chose exile but Jakob calls them out on this, stating this is nothing more than a way to execute them without feeling the guilt of it. But they would feel the guilt of it, he then makes the argument that their shame would be punishment enough and that they must be given a chance to right their wrongs. After telling them his piece they do another vote and most vote for them to stay, Biddy the mayor then adds the condition that Jakob has to stay as the deputy mayor. He accepts with the condition he gets to wear a badge. They rest up and in the morning they leave Dan-Dan tries to negotiate with Biddy but his offers are rejected by the new deputy mayor. They head back to the city and at evening they reach it and take shelter in a zombie free home. Rage leaves saying he has to check something out. He returns in a foul mood stating that you can never trust the goodness of man. They return to County Hall after telling some details to Oystein, he tells them to go to Zhang and wait for him there. He comes back and they tell him everything that has happened and then he has Dan-Dan taken away after making him sweat. They will however exchange him for the prisoners at Battersea Power Station. They discuss what to do and as Zhang returns from taking Dan-Dan away he reveals his connection to Tom White aka Owl Man. He called himself Zachary and become Oystein’s friend and assistant but they debated over the inadequate vaccine, which he helped improve tremendously. He also worked on creating a virus that could wipe out the zombies. They succeeded in creating it, it is called Clements-13. And one vial is all they would need to release. B asks him why they haven’t released it yet and Oystein reveals there is another vial, held by Mr. Dowling which does the opposite it would wipe out all humans. Zachary became obsessed with Oystein longevity and started experimenting with deadly viruses. There also were many weird strains of the zombie virus, including the one responsible for the mutants. Dowling took interest in these, working in opposition to his team and creating the mutants and babies. The anti human virus he named Schlesinger-10. He entrusted Zachary with it, but he approached or was approached by Dowling who injected him with a strain of the virus that made his eyes more bulgy and gave him a pot belly. Then the mutants struck killing all those that could make the virus, luckily Oystein had the company of Zhang that night and he fought off the mutants. They made it out. He then reveals that the babies are the intended future populace and they are deadlocked, if one releases their virus the other would retaliate by releasing theirs. They decide to do the exchange as soon as possible but B can’t go for Owl Man might control her. She then goes to visit zombie Burke to talk at. And decides to strike out on her own again and take charge of things herself. She waits for the four of them: Dan-Dan, Pearse, Conall and Rage to come near their destination and after arguing with them is allowed to accompany them to the exchange. The get near the power station and B falls down due to the sirens, the others were warned about. They give her heavy duty ear buds and they all continue on. They enter the building and meat with owl man, Rage then kills Conall, releases Dan-Dan and fights and kills Pearse. He then tells the soldiers to kill B. Owl Man stops them they talk things over and Owl Man agrees to give her a chance to kill Dan-Dan, she will get the chance to kill him as the soldiers open fire on her. She counts down then a man steps up telling them to stop. He gets his way and tells them he can convinces her to stop, he then moves forward and reveals himself as her father. Table of Chapters Table of Characters Editions Trivia See Also References Navigation